From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans+~* Year One
by StarliteStarbrite
Summary: Ok the whole year is up now! Yay Lily's completed her first year! Alrighty this story is PG for a bit of mild swearing and that's about it!
1. The Summer Months

A/N: Hi I had some major writers block on my other story Harry Potter and the Sunfire ring (by the way please read and review that story too

A/N: Hi I had some major writers block on my other story Harry Potter and the Sunfire ring (by the way please read and review that story too! Thanks) but this idea just kept running through my head so this is gonna be looooooooong! This is just chapter one of year one! I seriously intend on going all the way through the rest of Lily's life! Seriously so for right now enjoy! (And review pretty please with cherries on top!)

Another A/N: I live in America so if some of my words or stuff like that is off of the British version I'm very sorry! Once again enjoy!

***StarliteStarbrite***

****

From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans

Year One

The Summer Before

****

July 15, 1971

Dear Diary,

The weirdest things have happened to me today. First off I woke up late and that never happens. Then, I was sitting at the table eating breakfast alone. (My family had already eaten.) I had all the windows open cuz it's really hot outside today. All of the sudden this owl flew through the window and landed on the table. Yes and owl! In broad daylight! It had something stuck to its leg so at first I though it wanted help. But the thing tied to its leg was a letter and it was addressed to me! It was from a place called Hogwarts; it's a magic school. They teach witchcraft and wizardry and it said I had gotten accepted there. Which is weird cuz I don't remember applying there! I still can't believe it. At first I thought there must have been some kind of mistake, I couldn't be a witch, neither of my parents are. When I showed Mum and Dad they were ecstatic. They thought it was so neat and they're letting me go! I'm gonna be a fully qualified witch in a few years.

See but that's not even the end of my weird day! I went to the carnival with my best friend Lisette. I told her about the letter and she was so excited. She's totally hoping that she gets one too. Well we went into the fortune telling booth and the lady inside said that great things awaited me, but an evil sorcerer would squash my dreams. I think it's rubbished an evil sorcerer, come on!

Well the letter told me to go to a place called the Leaky Cauldron in London on August 6th to get my supplies. If Lisette doesn't get a letter by then I guess she's not going. But now, diary, I need to sleep.

- Y&J-

Lily 

****

July 22, 1971

Dear Diary,

My sister Petunia came back from camp today. She's been there all month so she doesn't know about Hogwarts yet. I showed her my letter when she got home and she was excited too, just like everyone else. She's still got one more year of elementary school left and she's hoping to go to Hogwarts too. Next year. Lisette still hasn't got a letter yet. I really hope she gets one soon cuz I don't know what I would do if I had to start at a new school without my best friend. Ooh the Beatles are on the telle to tonight; I'm so excited!

-Y&J-

Lily

****

July 29, 1971

Dear Diary,

What a boring week. It was soooooo hot all week so Lisette, Bobby, Micky, and me went swimming like everyday. I think I like Micky. He's so cute and funny. And he was really flirty with me at the pool especially today! Yay! Lisette told me that Micky wants to kiss me! I can't kiss him, I like him and all but I don't want to kiss him, I don't love him, well, not yet!

-Y&J-

Lily

P.S. Still no letter for Lisette L.

****

August 6, 1971

Dear Diary,

Oh my god! I just had the best day. I went to that place called the Leaky Cauldron. At first my mom couldn't even see it. I had to drag her right up to the door before she even knew it was there. It ended up being a pub and there were some pretty creepy people in there, they were all wearing long robes. I was pretty confused cuz I didn't see how I could get my school supplies in that pub so I asked the bartender. He took Mum and me out back and he took out a magic wand and tapped a brick on the wall! All of the sudden there wasn't a wall there anymore, there was an archway that led to a crowded street. He told us that the place was called Diagon Alley and that I could get all my school stuff there. He told us to first go all the way down the street to a tall white building to exchange our money. The building ended up being a bank called Gringotts and it was run by little ugly men, I think they were dwarfs or goblins or something. So after the bank I went into a bunch of neat shops. Oh yah the money was weird too, there are 3 different coins: big gold galiuns, medium silver syckles, and little bronze kanuts. I'm not really sure about the spelling of those names but that's what it sounded like. Anyways I got some of those robes like the people in the pub, but black and my mum bought me some bright emerald green ones too cuz they were pretty. I got my books, which I've started reading, and I also bought a copy of a book called _Hogwarts, A History _(cuz I tried to look Hogwarts up at the library but I couldn't find anything). I got some weird stuff at an apothecary that I can only guess will be used for making potions or something. And we went into a small odd shop called Ollivander's, I think, and I got my wand. The guy took all kinds of measurements, including in between my nostrils. Yeah, it was odd! But I had to try a bunch of wands and I finally found one that was good for me, when I waved it red and gold sparks shot out of the end of it. It's 10 ¼, swishy, and made of willow, the guy said it's good for charm work, whatever that is. Last my mum, as a present, decided to buy me a kitty. Well she had to buy Petunia one too, but mine's cuter, she's all black with a white nose and little white 'stockings' on her feet. But on the way over to the animal store I ran right into this boy and knocked all of his books out of his arms. It was so embarrassing, especially since his friend was off to the side laughing. I helped him pick everything up and he smiled at me! He had this messy black hair that went everywhere and chocolate brown eyes. I wonder who he was. Maybe he'll be at Hogwarts with me, I mean he didn't look much older than me. Oh well!

-Y&J-

Lily

P.S. Oh yeah, Lisette never got a letter! She was really upset cuz now she has to go to the boring public school here. She won't be with me and I'm really sad about that!

****

August 13, 1971

Dear Diary,

Well, yeah Lisette is mad at me. I'm not really sure why. I think it might be because Micky tried to kiss me and I told him no. I mean I don't wanna kiss someone unless it feels perfect and it didn't. Lis really wants me to be a couple with him, but I dunno if I want to. And I told her that, cuz I'm leaving in 2 weeks anyway. Bringing that up didn't make it any better. Looks like it's gonna be a lonely last couple of weeks! *Sniff*

-Y&J-

Lily

****

August 20, 1971

Dear Diary,

I was right. Lis is still mad and now she's not even talking to me. Micky and Bobby aren't either. Well at least I've got Kit, my cat, to keep me company. And I'm reading through my schoolbooks! They're really interesting. Oops! Mum's calling for dinner. Daddy just got home this morning from America! He was in New York City on some business trip!

-Y&J-

Lily

****

August 27, 1971

Dear Diary,

4 more days 'til I go to Hogwarts! I'm supposed to catch the Hogwarts Express at 11 o'clock on Platform 9 ¾! I don't think there is a Platform 9 ¾, but there has to be. It's on my ticket! Well Lis isn't mad a me anymore. She decided we should make up before I leave. She starts school tomorrow so she came by today. She gave me a necklace with a small emerald (to match my eyes she said) in the middle of an L! (Since both of our names start with L!) She told me never to forget her and we both cried a lot. She just left like 10 minutes ago. Well when I next talk to you I'll be at Hogwarts. I hope I'm not to far behind, you know since my parents aren't a witch and wizard. And I hope they like me. Wish me luck!

-Y&J-

Lily


	2. Septemeber and October

A/N: Hi so I'm really on a roll with this story so I actually did chapters 2 and 3 today too

A/N: Hi so I'm really on a roll with this story so I actually did chapters 2 and 3 today too! And sadly I do not own Lily or Sirius or James or Remus or even Molly when she appears in the 3rd chapter cuz hmm I wonder who she grows up to be? But Meg, Brooke, Farah, and Brian are all mine! And none of them are Mary Sues cuz none of them are like me at all! So enjoy!!

****

From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans

Year One

Chapter 2

September 1, 1971

Dear Diary,

What a day. Right now I'm at Hogwarts. But let me start from this morning. I woke up at 6, because I couldn't sleep anymore I was way too nervous and excited. I packed all of my books and stuff into a trunk last night and I found a basket to carry Kit in. At 8:30 the rest of my family finally woke up and we had french toast and eggs for breakfast. At 10 we left for the train station cuz I wanted to be there nice and early. But once we got at King's Cross I seriously couldn't find Platform 9 ¾! I figured it would be in between Platforms 9 and 10 logical right? But it wasn't I was totally confused and my parental elements weren't much help either. Well finally heard someone say the word Hogwarts and I chased after the lady. (By this point my parentals were really confused!) Well the lady told me that all I had to do was walk straight through the solid barrier and she said since my parents were muggles (whatever that is) they couldn't get onto the platform. So I said good-bye to them there and promised I'd write, etc., and Petunia cried and said she'd miss me! Blah, Blah! Well when I got through the barrier (which was really scary, I mean walking straight into a solid wall!) there was this huge scarlet train in front of me. I somehow managed to heave my trunk into an empty compartment, then me and Kit went exploring. Well at like 2 minutes 'til I scrambled back into the compartment that my stuff was in. There were 2 guys in there. One was that boy that I ran into in Diagon Alley. His name is James Potter and his friend (the laugher) was Sirius Black. The are both starting here this year too! I was so excited, I mean, seeing that guy again was totally cool! He is really delish! Yeah so the train ride was fun, but it was so---------o long though. It was dark by the time we got here. So as we get off the train this huge (I mean GIGANTIC) man herded all of us first years over to a lake and we took boats up to the castle. (Which is amazing! I mean it's huge and gorgeous and it's got so many towers and stuff!) Well then they stuck us in this little room where we were all really squished and they told us we were gonna be sorted. I kinda freaked cuz I didn't remember if it said anything about the sorting in _Hogwarts, A History _I didn't memorize the entire book! Next, we got trooped into the Great Hall (the ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky outside, it's so cool!) where this hat sang a song about the people that founded Hogwarts, and we all had to try the hat on, and it told us which house to go to. Me, James, and Sirius are all in Gryffindor. At dinner I sat next to a mousy boy who said his name was Remus Lupin and he was really cool and all. After we ate we got led up about a bazillion flights of stairs to a picture of a very fat lady in a pink dress. As the prefect told her the password (Bubblegum) she swung forward and there was a hole behind her frame. Inside was a huge room with a fire and bunch of couches and chairs. Now I'm upstairs in my dorm with the 3 other girls in my year: Farah Smithson, Meg Sheilds, and Brooke Hamilton. They're all totally nice. Especially Brooke, me and her just spent like the last hour talking. Her parents are a witch and wizard so she filled me in on a bunch of stuff! Classes start day after tomorrow!

-Y&J-

Lily

****

September 8, 1971

Dear Diary,

Well my first week at Hogwarts is over. I survived (somehow)! So let's see . . . I had my first day off! No classes, well it was a Sunday but whatever. They deliver everything by owl! It's so weird. I had to go up to an owlery to mail a letter to Mum, Dad, and Petunia. There were all these owls, like every color and kind. It was amazing. So yeah they swoop down during breakfast and deliver their letter. The first day it scared the heebie-jeebies outta me! So onto my classes, they're pretty cool! I have Charms which is like simple spells like making something happen or making something (or someone) do something else. Transfiguration is pretty neat too! That's turning something into something else. At the start of class the teacher turned her desk into a pig, I think it was, and the back into a desk. Umm Herbology is out in the greenhouses outside. Basically it's just taking care of all these cool plants. Then there's Potions which is a neat class except it's down in the dungeons, which are kinda scary. And the last class of the week Defense Against the Dark Arts. Oh I forgot History of Magic, which, already, is so boring that I forgot about it! 

Brooke and I are becoming pretty good friends, I think. Well I mean since I have all my classes with the other Gryffindor first years, (there's 8 of us), Brooke's in all of my classes. She's really funny always cracking jokes and stuff. So I introduced her to James, Sirius, and Remus. It looks like the 5 of us are gonna be pretty good friends, I hope! *Crossing my fingers* We already got into trouble though! In Charms, the teacher, Professor Slywarki, seems to really hate us. Well that might partially because James and Sirius interrupted class on the first day and we were all kinda involved. But really I think it's mostly just because we're in Gryffindor and he's head of Slytherin house. There seems to be some kind of rivalry between us and the Slytherins. Well they don't seem like the friendliest bunch of people if you ask me!

-Y&J-

Lily

****

September 16, 1971

Dear Diary,

My gosh I've been busy! I have so much homework its' not even funny. Whatever special treatment the teachers gave us, homework-wise, they made up for it last week. I had some nasty essays to write. But I'm glad for the break. Today after breakfast me, Brooke, James, Sirius, and Remus went exploring. This place is huge! There are so many corridors and staircases and nothing is what it seems! Just yesterday a suit of armor whistled at me as I was on my way to lunch. It kinda creeped me out! The pictures here are weird too. Brooke showed me pictures of her family there first night here and they moved. They all smiled and waved up at me. All the people in the pictures here keep going and visiting each other! It's so weird!

-Y&J-

Lily

****

September 23, 1971

Dear Diary,

Well I've done it! I have successfully turned a walnut into a bouncy ball! I am amazing. Sorry I had to get that out. Brooke and I were just practicing here in the common room, she's still working on hers. She was telling me about her family while we were practicing. It's messed up. I mean her whole family is wizards but half of them act like muggles. Take her grandpa for instance, he married some 20 year-old and moved to Taiwan! Seriously! If my grandpa did that I'd flip! So I've decided that James is crazy. We've only been at this school for 3 weeks and he already has a girlfriend. Some Ravenclaw girl. It's weird, he's always off in between classes walking her around and kissing her and stuff. It's nuts. Well yeah, him and Sirius have already had 4 detentions. Actually they just came back through the portrait hole grinning. I guess they were supposed to be organizing Filch's (he's the caretaker here and he hates students) office and they left frog spawn or something in one of his desk drawers. Hillariou! *Rolling my eyes* Okay now they've engaged in a particularly noisy game of Exploding Snap! I can't concentrate!

-Y&J-

Lily

****

September 30, 1971

Dear Diary,

Through with my first month! Had a pretty boring week. But I got a letter from Mum and Dad, and a separate one from Petunia. Mum and Dad are well. They sent me some money but I don't think I can buy anything cuz it's muggle money. Petunia says she hates school without me there and that she misses me and that Kat (her kitty) misses Kit. But aside from my letters nothing exciting has happened!

-Y&J-

Lily

****

October 6, 1971

Dear Diary,

Still boring! I have a lot of homework still and the common room is insane. Everyone is buzzing about the 1st quidditch match of the year Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw! I'm still not quite sure what quidditch is, I know it's a sport and all cuz James and Sirius "explained" it to me but I'm still not quite sure what it is cuz they talked very fast and very excitedly. I guess quidditch and wizards is like football and muggles, everybody follows it. I'm excited to see it anywho. The game is next Saturday! But right now I have to get back to this nasty Charms essay about the importance of being able to make things fly. It's not important, it's just cool!

-Y&J-

Lily

****

October 14, 1971

Dear Diary,

Quidditch is so neat! It's amazing there's seven people on each side and the fly around on broomsticks (by the way flying lessons start next Friday). Anyway the game is played 50 feet in the air! 3 people on each team pass around this big red ball, the quaffle I think Brooke said, and another person tries to block their shots and stuff. There are 2 balls that fly around, and try to knock people off their broomsticks, those are bludgers. 2 of the people on each team try and his the bludgers at the other team. Then the last person has to catch this tiny little ball to end the game. It was amazing! Even though we got creamed by Ravenclaw, they beat us 220-40 I think, yeah that sounds right. It was still an amazing game!

-Y&J-

Lily

P.S. James and his Ravenclaw girlfriend broke up! Already! She won't even look at him in Potions. It's kinda sad, but he doesn't seem to care.

****

October 21, 1971

Dear Diary,

I just saw Remus Lupin and he looks a mess. I feel really bad for him. His mother is really sick. He's going to visit here tonight and he went last month too. She must be really ill if he has to go and visit her every month. Wow, that stinks. Everybody seems to be having family problems right now. Look: Remus's mother, Brooke's dad is being all weird. Brooke thinks he's gonna move out soon, and Meg Sheilds her parents just died. Both of them, well actually they didn't just die they were killed. She got an owl at breakfast this morning with a condolence letter from the ministry. She's been up in our dorm all morning crying. I don't know what to do or say to her. She's really upset, but then again who wouldn't be if their parents had just gotten killed. The ministry didn't even tell her who did it! It's terrible.

Okay James and Sirius just got called down to Professor McGonnagall's office. Her voice just totally echoed throughout like the whole school. I wonder what they did this time. And there they go zipping out the portrait hole, laughing their heads off. So typical! What dorks!

-Y&J-

Lily

P.S. James has another girlfriend, still a Ravenclaw, just another one.

****

October 28, 1971

Dear Diary,

Halloween is in 3 days and I can't wait to see how witches and wizard spend the day. I mean it's fun and all as a muggle, but I'm smack-dab in the middle of what Halloween is about, Magic!

-Y&J-

Lily

P.S. James Update: His new girlfriend lasted approximately 3 days!


	3. November and December

From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans ****

From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans

Year One

Chapter 3

November 4, 1971

Dear Diary,

I haven't heard from Mum and Dad in a while, I hope they're alright. But just this morning I got a letter from Petunia. It was mostly the same as last but her best friend is mad at her. OMG! That reminds me! Lisette! I haven't spoken to her in ages! I'm gonna go send her a letter right now.

Ok I'm back! I just wrote Lis a totally long letter and sent it out with a cute snowy owl! I hope she doesn't freak when an owl flies into her house.

It's getting cold here. Well it is November that should be expected, but this castle isn't exactly pleasant when it's cold. The corridors are drafty and the dungeons, for Potions, are hell. Well not really cuz hell is hot but what ever they're a really cold hell! At least the class is not bad. The teacher's really cool. Her name is Professor Masenelly, she's head of Gryffindor house, and real nice.

My last flying lesson was yesterday and I've totally improved! At the start of the 1st one my broom wouldn't even come off the ground. Now I'm a pretty good flyer! Brooke's really good. She was zooming around the quidditch pitch before I could even get on mine. Sirius and James are good too. They said that they've been flying for years and I don't doubt it. Remus had the same problem as me; his feet didn't seem to want to leave the ground either. Oh and now for a James Update! *Official sounding music* This just in James is now seeing Amanda Francisco. She's a Gryffindor 2nd year. We'll keep you posted on further updates. *Giggling* Brook just told me! Hang on! . . . Yup they're sitting way to close together on that couch.

-Y&J-

Lily

P.S. Sirius and James' (and now Remus' too) detention count is at 11! Don't ask me how!

****

November 11, 1971

Dear Diary,

Ok well I just read over my last entry and I just noticed that I totally forgot to tell you about Halloween, and on account of the fact that I have nothing else to write about today, I'm going to tell you now. Ok so Halloween was on a Tuesday this year so of course we had classes. I was totally excited, I told Brooke about the muggle Halloween custom, you know dressing up, trick-or-treating, etc. She thought it'd be fun for all of us 1st year girls to play a trick on the guys then go trick-or-treating around Gryffindor tower. So in Potions that day we asked Professor Masenelly how to turn our skin green for a couple of hours and how to grow wart on our noses. We spent the evening making the potions in our dorm. Then at 11 when the common room had finally cleared out we took our potions. We went trick-or-treating to all the girls' dorms first. Most of them were confused, but the muggle-born ones thought it was hilarious and gave us candy. When we got to the 1st year boys' dorm we crept inside. They were all sleeping. We each stood over one of the guys. Brooke was over Sirius, Farah over James, Meg over Bryan, and me over Remus. On the count of three we poked them all awake. They took one look at the 4 of us with our green skin and warty noses. They all screamed bloody murder. It was hilarious, and James has a very girly scream. We were still laughing about it a week later. The guys have lightened up to us now! They all think it's hilarious too! Well that was Halloween, very exciting!

-Y&J-

Lily

****

November 18, 1971

Dear Diary,

Guess what! My birthday is only 2 months away! Yay! I got a letter from Lisette today. She's doing really well. Her "boring public school" is actually pretty fun it sounds. She's actually together with Micky now. I am shocked. And I think I'm kinda jealous. Well, I mean he did like ME first. But I'm also MILES away! That sucks. Well the second quidditch match of the season is in like 15 minutes and I'd better get going. Brooke's yelling at me to get my butt down there. They're all waiting for me and they don't wanna miss the kick-off!

P.S. Slytherin just beat Hufflepuff 190-60! Oh and James and his current girlfriend just broke up! She just chucked a book at his head in the common room!

-Y&J-

Lily

****

November 25, 1971

Dear Diary,

It snowed! On Thursday night the heavens opened p and they didn't close again until this morning. So now we've got a good foot and a half of snow! And I've got a good foot and a half of snow down my robes. Me, Brooke, Sirius, James, and Meg just had a huge snowball fight. Farah didn't want to come. It was something about her hair. I dunno! But it was totally fun! And I'm soaked. Brooke's in the shower now, but I get it next. Thank god! I could really use some hot water right about now. Oh here comes Brooke.

Yeah I feel a lot better now! So yeah, I'm really worried about Remus! He left again last Sunday night. He said he was visiting his mum again, but I don't understand why he would go on a school night. I just don't get it. I mean he was back in class Monday morning but he didn't look to good. And James once again has another girlfriend. I think he'd gonna try and date the whole school by the end of the year. Hee hee! No but he's with Farah now! I saw them kissing in a corner of the common room this morning.

-Y&J-

Lily

****

December 2, 1971

Dear Diary,

Winter holidays are in 2 weeks. I dunno if I wanna go home for the holiday. I kinda wanna see what Christmas is like here! There's a Yule Ball but I can't go! It's only open to 4th years and above! But they're having dinner for the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years that can't go. Brooke's staying here and so is Sirius, but James, Remus, and Meg are going home. I think I'm gonna write home and ask if I can stay here!

-Y&J-

Lily

****

December 9, 1971

Dear Diary,

So I got a letter from my parentals this morning. They told me that Daddy has to go back to New York City for work again over Christmas. So they told me that it was ok if I stay here over break! I'm so excited! I got this catalog from Brooke and I'm gonna order all of my gifts for people from it. As long as they get here before Christmas it's all good. Well my teachers have noticed that the holidays are coming too, I guess. They've loaded us with so much work for the next like 2 weeks, I'm gonna go insane! I think my hair is falling out!

-Y&J-

Lily

****

December 18, 1971

Dear Diary,

Winter holiday has finally started! Thank God! I've got like three 3-foot long essays to write, BUT I've got 2 whole weeks to do them! A ha ha! James, Remus, and Meg left this morning L. But actually a lot of people are still here, probably because of the Yule Ball. So I ordered stuff from that catalog for Christmas gifts. I got my mum and dad these nice sweaters that are enchanted so that they never get wet! I got James, Sirius, and Remus a box of Filibusters EZ Start Fireworks each and I got something called a Sneakoscope for Brooke. It's supposed to light up and stuff when someone untrustworthy is around. I found this amazing necklace for Lisette with little sapphires in it (to match her eyes). I sent home a toy wand for Petunia and I got these nifty combs for Meg and Farah. Oh speaking of Farah, her and James are still together. It's been almost a month I think that's a record for him. But I'm kinda concerned about Farah. She's my friend and all and her relationship with James, I just don't see where it's going. The only time I ever see them together is when they're making out in the common room. I've never seen them have a real conversation. And she really likes him. Oh well its none of my business unless James or Farah bring me into it.

-Y&J-

Lily

****

December 25, 1971

Dear Diary,

This was one of the best Christmases I've ever had. I woke up this morning and there was a pile of presents on the foot of my bed! I got all kinds of fun stuff. Lisette sent me a bracelet to match the necklace she gave me earlier. It is gorgeous. And I got a lot of chocolate frogs and other candy from most of my friends. My parents sent me this gorgeous silver ring! It looks really old and it's got carvings of flames that look like they're real fire and moving. My mum said her father gave it to her when she was 11 and now I should have it. Christmas lunch was amazing! There were hundreds of fat roast chickens and potatoes every way! It was amazing. Well, yeah I already said that, but still. And then, I just spent the last 3 hours in a large classroom on the 3rd floor. I wore those green robes that Mum bought me in Diagon Alley. The party was totally fun and I met some cool new people. Like this one 3rd year, Molly Brackshire, she's short and kinda pudgy girl with curly brown hair. She was totally nice and she introduced me and Brooke to a bunch of her friends from other houses. Me and Brooke just got back up here like 15 minutes ago and I'm exhausted!

-Y&J-

Lily

****


	4. January and February

A/N: Ok so I've had a couple of people ask me about what the y&j means it's because when I typed these on Word I could use other fonts and I used webdings and wingdings and Y is a heart and J is a smiley face

A/N: Ok so I've had a couple of people ask me about what the y&j means it's because when I typed these on Word I could use other fonts and I used webdings and wingdings and Y is a heart and J is a smiley face. So it actually read love and happiness but that didn't work so I'm gonna fix that in the future chapters. I've got the rest of this written I just have to type it all so for right now enjoy. Oh and review please!

Thanks!

***StarliteStarbrite***

****

From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans

Year One

Chapter 4

January 1, 1972

Dear Diary,

HAPPY NEW YEAR!! It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon and I just woke up! Meg actually woke me up. She just got back from her aunt's, where she stayed for the holidays. There was a killer party in the common room last night. We all set off a bunch of EZ Start Fireworks and opened a ton of wizard crackers. Professor Masenelly came in at like 2:30 a.m. to break up the party and she actually ended up joining it! She was so much fun, setting out sparkles and bubbles that didn't die for hours! At around 5 this morning people started finally staggering off to bed! I love parties!

-Love-

Lily

****

January 8, 1972

Dear Diary,

Ok so the fun of the New Year had worn off, poo! 2nd term started! Poo again! The teachers have decided that they're gonna make up for the homework they couldn't five us over break by giving it to us now, joy! But it hasn't been too bad, I mean, the stuff I'm learning is totally interesting (minus History, it's all goblin rebellions and stuff bor-ring!) So James, Remus, and Sirius got detention the first day back. Amazing! But they reckon they've found a shortcut from the dungeons to the Charm's corridor, we'll never be late to Slywarki's class again!

-Love-

Lily 

P.S. My birthday is in 10 days!

****

January 15, 1972

Dear Diary,

Another girl's parents died! She got this purple letter at breakfast this morning. It looked just like the pitiful condolence letter that the ministry sent to Meg. Well this girl got it at breakfast this morning and like a minute later she burst into tears and ran out of the hall! She's a Hufflepuff so I don't know her but I still feel really bad for her! And I think my bad feelings about the Slytherins are confirmed a big group of them looked all smug and happy as the poor girl ran out this morning. It was despicable.

-Love-

Lily

P.S. 3 days 'til I'm 12!

****

January 22, 1972

Dear Diary,

I am 12! Yay! I had a totally great birthday! My friends all gave me present that I didn't deserve cuz I didn't get any of them anything on their birthdays! It was so sweet of them! So now I've got a stash of candy in my drawer and my own box of those EZ Start Fireworks! Oh and Brooke got me a bag of this powder that turns people's hair bright pink when they drink it. We decided that we were gonna try it on James, Sirius, and Remus tomorrow!

-Love-

Lily

****

January 29, 1972

Dear Diary,

Ok the pink hair powder worked on James and Sirius but Remus wasn't at breakfast, he was visiting his mum again. She's STILL sick! Yeah but I had Brooke and Meg create a diversion while I poured it into their drinks. Their hair was pink for 3 days! And now I guess they've decided that me and Brooke are "good enough" to be in on their little pranks. I'm way excited!

-Love-

Lily

P.S. James dumped Farah! She was up here crying all day Wednesday. She said that she asked if they could have a conversation and he dumped her! What a jerkish thing to do! I'm promising myself right now that I'll never get emotionally involved with James Potter!

****

February 2, 1972

Dear Diary,

Valentine's day is coming up. I don't think witches and wizards celebrate it. I'm making valentines for all my friends anyway! I can't believe how fast this year is going! The next quidditch match is Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw, I think it's tomorrow! And James didn't even wait a week before asking another girl out. He announced it at breakfast this morning, he is going out with Samantha Bones, a Hufflepuff 3rd year! Farah burst into tears and stared at her feet for the rest of the day! It was terrible. He's such a jerk to his girlfriends and ex-girlfriends too!

-Love-

Lily

****

February 16, 1972

Dear Diary,

Everyone loved the Valentines! They even made some for each other and for me throughout the day! And we all turned out hair pink in the spirit of Valentine's day. (It's still pink!) Also in the spirit of Valentine's day James tried to kiss his girlfriend, she slapped him, he tried again, and she dumped him! It was pretty funny! He paraded around all day saying it was her loss cuz now she doesn't get to make-out with him. Like she'd want to, I mean, he is pretty hot and all but still, he doesn't treat his girlfriends very well at all!

-Love-

Lily

****

February 23, 1972

Dear Diary,

Remus is gone again. His mum's still sick. He said he'd be back on Sunday. I still can't figure out why he would travel all Friday night and most of Saturday to get home then travel all day Sunday to get back here! There's a full moon tonight! Spooky!

-Love-

Lily

Sorry this chapter is pretty short it's just that February isn't really the longest month so yah! The next chapter will be up within a couple days!! Until then I have some suggestions for what you could do:

  1. Write a review for this story.
  2. Read my other story Harry Potter and the Sunfire Ring
  3. Write a review for that story!

Thanks! 

***StarliteStarbrite***


	5. March and April

From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans ****

From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans

Year One

Chapter 5

March 2, 1972

Dear Diary,

I'm so worked logged! Argggggggghh! I'm gonna go nuts! Brooke says she agrees whole-heartedly. Oh and that foul greasy Snape said something to me today. He called me a mudblood. I didn't get it but Brooke and Sirius launched themselves at Snape. Remus and James had to hold them back. Seems that a mudblood is a really foul name for a person with muggle parents! Him and his little band of Slytherins seem to think they're higher and sutff cuz their parents aren't muggles! What an asshole!

-Love-

Lily

March 9, 1972 

Dear Diary,

I got a letter from Lis today. She seemed upset at me. The letter was all short and polite like she was forced to write it. So I wrote back and asked her what was up! I hope its nothing bad.

-Love-

Lily

March 16, 1972 

Dear Diary,

Ok some more people got killed a couple of days ago, a family of muggles and a wizard man named George Nickels! Brooke just showed me her copy of the Daily Prophet. It said a man named Voldemort was the one killing everyone. He's a big Dark Arts enforcer. Says he's the most powerful Dark Lord ever and that he's getting more and more power. That's really scary. I hope nothing happens here at Hogwarts!

-Love-

Lily

March 23, 1972 

Dear Diary,

Remus left again. This is the exact weekend he left last month. I think something is up. His mom's gotta be deathly ill! I'm gonna ask him about it when he gets back. Got a letter from Lis. She says things are bad but she doesn't wanna talk about it so I shouldn't ask her again. And I got another detention this week, but this time I didn't even do anything! I just got caught in the middle of one of the guys' jokes! It sucked we had to scrub out bedpans! Ick! It was disgusting!

-Love-

Lily

March 30, 1972 

Dear Diary,

Today is mum's birthday. I sent her a card. I hope she get it. Well, when Remus came back I asked him how his mother is and he said "Fine!" which I found odd! So then I asked him if she was fine why did he have to leave every month. He said he didn't wanna talk about it and buried his nose in a book! I'm seriously concerned for him, I mean he's one of my best friends and he always comes back from those weekends with bags under his eyes like he didn't sleep all weekend.

Oh, and I got a letter from Petunia on Thursday. She's so excited that there's only 3 months of school left. She wants to come here with me desperately! I do miss her so!

-Love-

Lily

April 6, 1972 

Dear Diary,

April Fool's day was this week. The guys, me, and Brook spent the day pranking on everyone we could. I think we have every night for like the next 2 weeks! But we did manage to turn Dumbledore's beard green AND get away with it! He thought it was "quite amusing" and a "nifty trick" I quote! How random is that!

-Love-

Lily

April 13, 1972 

Dear Diary,

Today is Friday the 13th, Spooky! But I'm not really worried about scary things happening, I mean I own a black cat! And if a year ago you told me I'd be at a school that teaches magic with a pocket full of Fizzing Whizbees and Chocolate Frogs I would have sent you off to the loony bin! But here I am! Easter holidays are the last week in April! I'm going home this time!

-Love-

Lily

April 20, 1972 

Dear Diary,

Remus left again this weekend. I don't understand why he didn't just wait for the holidays, they start in 3 days! I've got a butt load of work to do! I'm going crazy! Plus I've started studying for exams cuz they're only like a month away. Ravenclaw's gonna win the Quidditch Cup. We beat Hufflepuff a couple of weeks ago and as long as we beat Slytherin there's no chance anyone but Ravenclaw can win. So that'll be their 5th year running, is what Sirius said. Joy! James says that'll change next year when he's on the team! A bit full of himself I'd say!

-Love-

Lily

April 27, 1972 

Dear Diary,

I'm at home right now! I'm supposed to writing a Transfiguration essay for McGonnagall but I can't concentrate. Plus, Petunia keeps asking me to show her spells and stuff! It's a bit distracting oh here she comes again. She wants me to make Kat fly around the room.

-Love-

Lily


	6. The End of The Year

A/N: This is the last chapter in Lily's first year it covers may and june so I have a question for y'all

A/N: This is the last chapter in Lily's first year it covers may and june so I have a question for y'all! It's at the end so don't forget to read that notes too!

****

From the Diary of Lily Marie Evans

Year One

Chapter 6

May 4, 1972

Dear Diary,

It's good to be back here. I was only gone for a week but I already missed the castle and my friends. I dunno what I'm gonna do this summer. Next quidditch match is tomorrow. Us vs. Slytherin. I hope we kick their asses! I hate them, they're all just terrible people. Thinkin' they're so much better than everyone else. Ever since I gave Snape some of that pink hair powder a couple of weeks ago he always gives me dirty look and cracks mudblood jokes every time I walk by! I really do detest him!

-Love-

Lily

****

May 11, 1972

Dear Diary,

We beat Slytherin 270-10 last week! It was amazing. And for a James update he's gone almost 3 months without a girlfriend. This must be a record for him! What's up? Who knows? I'll ask!

-Love-

Lily

P.S. James had "no comment" but he had a huge grin on his face and his eyes were shining mischievously!

****

May 18, 1972

Dear Diary,

Once again Remus left. Still his mum is sick. She has been all year. I'm worried and he still won't talk about it. Why are guys so complicated when it comes to their emotions?

-Love-

Lily

****

May 25, 1972

Dear Diary,

Exams are a week and a half away! Eek! I have to pass these to get into 2nd year! I'm totally worried. I wonder if anyone's ever flunked out before? What if I'm the first person to ever do that? Oh my god!

-Love-

A very scared Lily

****

June 1, 1972

Dear Diary,

Exams start Monday so I'm spending like every waking minute in the library! (I'm there right now!) I'm so worried I'm not gonna pass! Remus seems to agree with me, he's been spending all his time in the library too. Brooke, Sirius, and James don't seem to even care about the exams! It shocks me!

-Love-

Lily

****

June 8, 1972

Dear Diary,

I'M FREE!!!! Exams are over and I'm looking forward to 3 weeks here of total freedom. And, the exams weren't nearly as difficult as I thought they' be! The only really hard one was Charms, well the written part was impossible, but the practical part was pretty easy, I mean I am good at Charms! And so is my wand that's what the wand maker guy said! So yeah, the quidditch final is tomorrow. Ravenclaw gets the cup no matter if they win or lose. Well, unless they lose by like 400, then Hufflepuff'll win. Ahh. I'm gonna go take a walk around the lake with Remus. He says he need to get out of here and I agree!

-Love-

Lily

****

June 15, 1972

Dear Diary,

Remus left a few minutes ago. AGAIN! And he's coming back! There's only one week of the year left! I think something's up! Why would he leave to go visit his sick mum when he's going home next week? Something's gotta be up. I mean he never wants to talk about it either! OH well, Ravenclaw won last weekend. But barely, the final score was Hufflepuff 150 Raveclaw 160. Everyone thought that Hufflepuff was gonna win cuz they were playing so well! So I've spent the last week doing absolutely nothing of substance. I spent a lot of time outside with Brooke, Meg, and the guys. Us girls were just sunning ourselves and occasionally joining the guys in a 3v3 quidditch match! (2 chasers and a seeker each team, no bludgers!), and a few times we went swimming in the lake. Today when we were swimming James made a total 'guy' remark about the 3 of us in our bathing suits. We totally got him back though and when Sirius and Remus cam to his aid we ended up in a full out water war, muggle style! It was way fun.

-Love-

Lily

****

June 22, 1972

Dear Diary,

Tonight is my last night here. I've had the most wonderful year of my life. I'm gonna miss all of this so much. The End of Term banquet starts in half an hour. It's really quite sad. I love it here and I almost don't wanna go home. But I also can't wait to see Petunia again, and I totally can't wait to hang out with Lisette, Micky, and Bobby again!

But tonight is gonna be great. Brooke, Meg, Sirius, James, Remus, and me are having a big 'slumber party', I guess, tonight. We're all sleeping down in the common room together. Since it's our last night here we wanted to make it special.

-Love-

Lily

P.S. Exam results came out earlier this week, I got top marks in almost all my class. And I got the highest score in Charms! I'm so proud of myslef!

****

Later on June 22, 1972

Ok everyone has agreed to sign the last couple pages of this diary like a yearbook. So here you go:

Lily,

I'm gonna miss you so----------------------------o much this summer. I don't know if I'm gonna be able to stand my dysfunctional family. Promise you'll owl me all the time, cuz I'm gonna need you to keep me sane! We've had the best year with everything we've done. Remember Halloween, how long ago that was! And don't forget James and Sirius' pink hair! You're my best friend girl, and I luv you!

-Luv ya babe-

Brooke Hamilton

Lily,

Ok girl! I luv you to pieces! You are so cool and pretty. (I want your hair!) Have a blast this summer! I'm gonna miss you tons. I want to thank you for everything too. You've been an amazing friend to me. I could never have gotten through my parents' death without you! You have to come and stay at my Aunt's place this summer! You'll love it!

-Luv 4ever-

Meghan Sheilds

Lily,

Hey you! You're the coolest girl I know! And you're hot too! Heh just kidding! (You are though) Anyways, I'm way glad I met you! You come up with some of the best jokes and pranks too! (Thanks for the pink hair! It was a scream!) I'm gonna miss seeing you this summer! Maybe we could hang sometime ok? Ok!

-Sirius-ly yours-

Sirius Black

Yo Red!

Do you mind if I call you Red? I mean it fits you so well! Red hair, short temper, etc. it's perfect. Girl, I'm way glad that I met you this year. You are like the neatest chic I know, (and I know a lot). You're like my sister. And I know that I don't come across as the greatest guy in the world, but I want you to know that I won't ever hurt you ok? You're my girl, my pal, my friend, so don't you worry!

-Always a friend-

James Matthew Potter

P.S. Sirius is right though, you ARE hot!

__

Dear Lily,

You are amazing. You've been one of my best friends all year, from the very first day we were here when you sat next to me at dinner. You cared enough about me to ask about my mother even though I usually didn't answer. I want you to visit me this summer. Maybe you could stay like the last week before term starts? I'll miss you when I don't see you, cuz your smile brightens my day! Owl me a lot!

-Love always-

Remus Joeseph Lupin

****

June 29, 1972

Dear Diary,

This is your last page. I'm home! I miss all of my friends so much already and I've only been home one week! I love Hogwarts so much and I can't wait to go back!

-Love Forever-

Lily Marie Evans

A/N: Ok this concludes Lily's first year at Hogwarts. I've already started on year 2 but I need to know if you guys want me to continue this in Lily's diary format or in just regular story format. If I did it that way I could get more perspective and conversations but if you guys like it in her diary please tell me in a review or e-mail me at [Devilsangel0809@aol.com!][1] Thanks a bunch! 

***StarliteStarbrite***

   [1]: mailto:Devilsangel0809@aol.com!



End file.
